Tell me now what you see
by Leslie Lili
Summary: Hook want to leave.How Regina will react?


Tell me now what you see

This story means a lot to me is happens at the end of season 3 fo read this story,listen this beautiful song: "Tell me now what you see" by Hans Zimmer

Lying on his bed, Hook relaxes by the float of his boat in the middle of the ocean. It is the complete silence or he decided to leave far very far from everything to reflect and found himself. But not alone. With her. Her beautiful Queen. He wanted her to leave with him,if only for a while. She needed to think also. All their existence, for decennies did were as eventful. They had no one quiet moment. This night he remembers. In the night where he took the decision to leave:

_The captain Killian Jones puts back his hook to his wrist ready to rise and to embark for an unknown earth and to forget everything. This is when he hear that voice. That voice both sensual and sweet:_

_- " Captain. You going somewhere? "_

_- It shows my Dear. I am a pirate I do not stay long in the same place. "_

_- " You can't make me believe that. You stayed has Storybrooke since much more for a long time than that .. What's going on? "_

_Hook ignores if he has to feel flattering or irritated that she guesses everything of him so easily. She continues to look at him with this derisive smile but also compassionate. He throws the rope of his boat and retorts her:_

_- " Sorry Love,is not your business "_

_- " Alright. I do not insist. "_

_She was going to leave with her demarche majestic but he too begins has smile understanding her play game:_

_- " I need to leave Regina. "_

_She turns around and her smile disappears immediately. She do not think he was so serious. In any case by looking at him well he looks very serious_

_- " Really? "_

_- "Really"._

_A silence settles down when continuous Hook of preparer his affairs to leave and Regina remains immovable not knowing what to do. Or say. Curiously she feels a big feeling of sadness. The knowledge far from here pleases her not that much. On the contrary. More not to see this boat near of the bridge of Storybrooke became for her unthinkable. Not more see him. With these blue eyes oceans. His appearance rebels. His sensual voice, its cynical smile. His hook. Everything._

_" - but … You will return? " She asked hoping a good answer. He sighs and looks her straight in the eyes:_

_" I don't know Regina. "_

_She continues to look at him always full of sadness. He feels embarassed to see her looking at him. He did not think that the last personn whom he would see before leaving, it would be her. But in the same time, he was really happy to see her this night, always beautiful. Full of grace. But always so sad. He stopped one moment and puts itself in front of her:_

_- " What are you doing here? in the middle of the night. Near my boat? "_

_- " I just needed some fresh air. " She simply responds with a innocent look, but Hook is not fooled of the whole. He laughs softly and cheerfully. It is something that he did not make for a very long:_

_- " Please love. Say the truth."_

_- " I wanted … To know how you are doing. You seemed sad lately. And I guess why … "_

_- " Well you got me narrowly before I leave. "_

_He does not answer her request. He don't know what to say in fact. He continuous to look at her and puts slowly the hand under her chin and look at her intensely. He feels then in him an intense heat:_

_- " Come with me. "_

_She looks at him speechless:_

_" What? "_

_- " Regina.. I see it too. What you feel. It is as me. You can leave with me. Just some time. That will do us good and you know it. If it was not as serious my queen … I would not propose it to you. "_

_Nobody has ever paid much attention about her feelings. In her eternal solitude. Even after their return from Neverland,Regina continued to feel so alone, even if she knows that her son truly love her. But something missing. Something that she does not find any more since Daniel's death. The attention of a man. For a moment, Hook has show her this attention and she does not know how to react. She knows why he want leave .Emma found Neal. Her real love and left Hook. It is not at all a surprise. She can find pathetic that a Man can leave because of a heartbreak._

_Hook looks at her sincerely. He does not lie. She seems frightened and surprised with his proposal. He can't blame her. But he want her to be near him during this trip. But he does not want to force her. He takes her hand and caress her fingers:_

_" - I can't force you love. But I think, like me, you needs it. Everything will be okay I promise."_

_She suddenly distant in his big confusion and he whispers pained:_

_- " Regina please… "_

_The young woman shows her vulnerability slowly starding to cry. She kept away look lost:_

_- " I'm sorry. "_

_Following these words she goes away the pressing step, tenses shoulders, low head. She don't have this behaviour usually. But it was so sudden. Hook don't even have the strengh to call her,how much his desarroi is deep. He takes a long breath in shock. He did not want that she goes away. She could not leave him while he began to feel this connection..Again. Everything has blow without he realizes it, he puts itself has to cry as ever. Feeling even more alone. More abandoned. For a moment, Regina restored him this strength to live, this thirst of adventure, desir and everything left in the second as she go away. He don't see the interet to stay here. Nor to leave anymore . He looks his hook, despairing ,furious and try not to commit a stupidity._

_In the streets of Storybrooke, Regina walks the slow step this time so tired, tears continuing to sink. She hears of the noise from Emma and sees her with Neal and Henry having fun in family. She understood their reunion in the same time ,she really understood finally that feels Hook. The silence is always tangible and the young woman hears only her breath. She has then a bad presentiment and at the tought of the pirate, she finds this strength that she had lost since their return from Neverland. Without thinking about anything else,she smiles full of hope and makes about-turn running so quickly as she could._

_Arriving in port, she tried desesperatly to find Hook who is not anymore on the boat and she yell:_

_- " KILLIAN!… KILLIAN! "_

_In his cabin,he hear brutally his hook he goes out and sees her. He whispers her name and runs towards her. Without knowing why, she throws herself into his arms:_

_" - I 'm so sorry…I do not want to leave like that "_

_- " Shhh … It's okay Regina. You're here. That is all that matters. "_

_She dessere her embrace and notices that its hook disappeared. She looks at him frantic:_

_- " Where's your hook ? "_

_He looks at her seriously and she understands very fast. She puts her hands on his face and says to him dryly:_

_- " Promises me…You don't EVER do it again! Don't ever think about leave me!"_

_He embraces her and whispers to her :_

_- '"Sshh calms down … I promises Regina. You're here. Everything 's gonna be fine. And you either. Do not leave me anymore."_

_They Look at each other and without wainting,They kissing impetuously. Their kiss is deep full of passion , love and joy. They finally found this desire to live to love and to fight. They need from each other .They had to stop their kiss to get breath back, forehead against forehead,he strocked her hair:_

_- " You come with me? "_

_- "Yes". She answer, smiling cheerfully and he laughed also happy swirling her. They continued to kiss._

Since they did not return yet. Still wanting to enjoy this moment. He looks at her and kisses tenderly her forehead whispering:

- "Thank you".

Here you go people! I really hope you like it! thanks in advance for your reviews!


End file.
